


We're here

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: Teagan and Leliana are finally together again after it all.





	We're here

**Author's Note:**

> What was supposed to he smut changed into feelings.

Teagan and Leliana burst into the room with a flurry of motion, rarely letting the other go as ties were loosened and garments removed. 

“I missed you so much Leli,” Teagan breathed moving from Leliana’s wonderous lips to peck hungry kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Teagan had already bereft the spymaster of her mail and leathers, and moved to untuck the shift she wore to pull it over her head “I missed your lips, the taste of your sweet skin,”.

“Was that all you missed  _ ma chatte _ ,” Leliana smirked. Teagan paused her attention at the junction at the base of the red-heads neck, and gave a throaty chuckle.

“Well played my nightingale,” Teagan moved back up to give Leliana a sweet kiss on the lips, “I also missed your laugh, your songs, everything about you ma moitié.”

Leliana brought her hand up to cup the side of Teagan’s face, tracing her thumb along her cheek. “I missed you too, mon coeur,” Leliana breathed, her eyes roving over the other woman’s features. In a heartbeat a wicked grin quickly spread across Leliana’s features as she moved to whisper into Teagan’s ear, “Everything? Even the times I tied you up and had my way with you.” Ending her statement with a bite to the tip of the elf’s ear. Teagan shivered barely able to express a simple yes as Leliana’s hands continued their descent down her body. 

Leliana felt the slight muscles along her warden’s back, the rise and fall of her chest as she moved slowly across her front, the curve of her hips. Leliana lifted Teagan’s shirt up and over. Pulling away some, Leliana took a look at her warden. She catalogued every change to her warden, but it was the scar that started underneath Teagan’s waistband, curving around her hip back down her side. Leliana moved her hand down to trace it. 

Teagan brought her hand a top Leliana’s own, waiting for her bards reaction, and the inevitable question. 

Words couldn’t quite form for Leliana in that moment. She knew that if it were not for her loves healing abilities the wound would have killed her. Leliana could only hold tighter to her beloved, trying to force out the thoughts of how it could have happened as tears began to well in her eyes. 

When the silence persisted Teagan rasped out, “deep roads, that’s where it happened. Calypso and I were overwhelmed by shrieks. But that doesn’t matter now. I’m here. We are here. Together.” Teagan brought her hand up to cup Leliana’s face, her thumb brushing away a stray tear. 

Leliana kissed Teagan with a renewed fervor. She moved to divest Teagan of the rest of her clothes desperate for as much contact as possible to remind her that they were here. Together at last, and damned be anyone that would try to force them apart again. 


End file.
